


She called from a truck stop In Tucson Arizona

by Old-Lady-Material (Quasi_Omnia)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/Old-Lady-Material
Summary: Lyrics drabbleGod Love Her by Toby KeithLyric: 'She called from a truck stop In Tucson Arizona'





	She called from a truck stop In Tucson Arizona

4 days, 3 hours, 32 minutes and counting, he was counting.  
thats how long you had been gone, taken without a reason given though there was plenty of reasons to choose from. being the old lady to someone who knew how to kill you with a teacup put targets on his back and yours.

you loved that man, Happy made you happy and no amount of torture or spilled blood could make you turn rat. not on him and not on your family.

you repeated the lies over and over hoping they would believe you, hoping you would believe yourself if you said it a couple more times. you don’t get a man like Happy’s crow inked on your body unless you’re all in, unless you know everything. Happy was the kind of guy who needed that and you were the kind of women who wanted that for the both of you. peace of mind comes only when everything is layed on the table.

it was dark outside when you came back to reality again but it had been for some time, early morning, had to be around 4am? you were guessing at this point. your body had gone numb in places you never thought could. if you were right that meant you had two hours before the next ‘guard’ came in as they long thought themselves safe and decided they wanted all their men to get sleep. that had started 24 hours ago, they gave up on a rescue coming for you, they had their fun with you and today you feared they would believe your words and do away with you.

it had taken every minute of every day sanding away with a piece of metal at your chains, every hour you grew closer. your hands were cuffed with a long chain in between so they could hang you from a hook like meat for slaughter for their torture. at night they would let you rest on the floor, your right ankle was cuffed and chained to the wall. when fatigue didn’t take you you worked like a mad women using the numbness in your limbs to keep at it, keep going to get away. filing away at the metal and wearing it down before you became wore down. it would do no good to go through the cuff metal as it was to thick but the chain attached to your ankle was thinner and the welding on some of the links softer. at this point the goal wasn't to remove the chains but to free yourself from the wall.

they hadn’t fed you but they had given you water. it was enough to keep yourself alive but you knew you looked like hell. you could only see out of one eye, bruises turned colors you were sure would take months to fade and that still didn’t begin to hit everything. you couldn’t scream as your throat had been squeezed and rubbed raw the first 24 hours, you hadn’t tried to walk or stand but you knew with the deep bruise around your non cuffed swollen ankle when it came time to run you would have trouble. the cuts, your blood on the floor, all ignored for freedom.

there was a ‘chink’ and you were thrown back a bit from the tight metal suddenly giving way you knew you would have cried if you could have but you didn’t have that luxury. looking outside it had to be 5am and that meant you had only 1 hour before someone came in and that wasn’t enough time to get away. cursing you looked around the old barn and you thought up a plan. You were smart, had to be to be Happy's women, thats why you knew even though Happy culdn't come for you because he didn't know where you were, you would get out. you would make it back to him.

you waited in some hay and watched it all unravel for them. they thought you had escaped most of them left in a hurry and you just waited, waited for the right moment for a stupid prospect to come along to look at where the remains of the chain hung nailed to the wall. all it took was a good hit with the help of a wood board to the head and his gun was yours. hell the silencer attached did the rest. you would take out two re-stock and take out two more.

you didn’t bother with the bodies you just limped along. once you cleared out what you could you made your way to a van, hot-wired that shit and got in. you didn’t stop until you hit a truck stop in Tucson Arizona. you pulled in beside the semis and waited in the back until it got darker when you could sneak to the pay phone.

——————————–

“HAP! I got her!” juice ran out of the Teller Morrow Automotive's office and Happy was right on him.

“Where! let me talk to her!” Happy was already walking into the office but stopped after juice continued.

“ **She called from a truck stop In Tucson Arizona**! she hung up but i got the address!” 

“Arizona? that’s at least 12 hours away Hap!” Jax didn’t sound thrilled about the drive but no one could mistake the worry in his voice, they all wanted you back safe and sound. Happy was already bee-lining to his bike. 

“Hap, brotha’ you can’t jus leave now! your lass is alrigh’ let me get some medical supplies and get the van ready, then we’ll go get er’.”

Happy’s hands ran over his face but he had stopped moving upon Chib’s voice of reason. he knew you had hung up to quick because if he started talking to you, he wouldn’t have been listening to anyone, sense or not. he wasn’t born yesterday. he knew what 5 days of being in the enemies hands meant, what he would have to look at upon seeing you.

—————————————-

6 days and some hours since you had been taken. you left the truck stop continuing to a school where you broke in the gym to use the shower. you called juice again, as much as you wanted to hear Happy’s voice you knew once you did you would break down and you still had plenty to do. Juice's worried tone calmed you, It was his quick thinking to use a shower at a school.

as an old lady the title came with an image attached to it. you had stopped beside a donation bin and grabbed clothes out of it, the large shirt you had grabbed at random turned out to be tye dyed with a large yellow smiley face on it and after your shower seeing it had you finally breaking down. even after your tears stopped the motions were still happening, you had no tears to cry yet your body still tried with dry sobs. 

you managed to get yourself into the van and drive to the place you rested at now, a lake in some park off to the side. its as far as your gas would take you. crawling into the back you stayed curled up in a ball and tried to sleep to make the pain ease.

12 and a half hours later from the first time you called them you finally heard the sound you had come to love. motorcycles, not just any but the sons. blinking you tried to roll over and sit up but you had hit your limit all you could do was face the doors. with no adrenaline your body was demanding rest. the sound cut and in no time at all the back doors of the van you were in were flung open. 

time stood still, your eyes adjusted to the light and they met dark eyes full of worry. he stood there one hand on the door the other stretched out to you. Happy wasn’t a man that feared many things but seeing you, broken in every sense of the word did something to him and for once he questioned if touching you would do more harm then good.

you could see the conflict in his eyes, the emotions turning, the darker thoughts surfacing pushing forward trying to win over his mind seeing all that had you finding strength to sit up and touch his hand with your own. you needed him to know they didn't break you.

“Hap-” your voice was almost as gravely as his but you kept going, you didn’t even know what to say really. you brought his hand to be held by both of yours and brought it to your face. he tried to pull back once his skin touched yours under the eye you couldn’t see out of but you held him strongly and didn’t let go.

bringing his palm to your lips you kissed it, a tear finally falling meeting his thumb and thats all it took for him shimmy his way into the van to rest his head on your shoulder holding you. his face nuzzled your neck and you could feel his tears, both of your hands grabbed his head cradling it there. you rested your head on his and cried dry tears with him. shushing him, running fingers down his back. telling him with your touch you were more then okay now that he was here, that because of him you found the strength to push through and get to him.

Chibs, Tig, and you think that was Rat looked on faces full of concern. you gestured to the blurs they were in your eye to come closer and chibs set the medical bag into the van floor beside you. Happy let go enough to move you, he sat with you in his lap patting your hair down and touching your face as the scott climbed in and started evaluating your wounds. 

Tig turned away flipping his phone open no doubt calling the others telling them they got you.

Happy's voice was low like it always was, gravely and soothing as he talked to you, his mouth close to your ear he had you smiling and content just hearing him again after days of not knowing if you ever would. he whispered apologies and promises, ones you knew he planed to keep.

Chibs continued to work with what he had an hour fast going by. Tig had gone off on his bike and brought back large metal cutters to free your hands and ankle, he to apologized for the movements, he wasn’t as bad as chibs was though, the man was saying sorry every time he touched you and had to move you in any way. You tried to smile at them to say it was okay but your voice wouldn't let you. Rat came forward with water he told you to drink slowly, that didn't stop your stomach from doing flips with each sip.

—————————-

you slept most of the ride home, they switched the stolen van for theirs, you layed out on the floor in the back, head on Happy’s lap. Chibs drove and Rat the nervous wreck he was rode Happy’s bike next to Tig on his. they stopped only for gas and food, happy tried to get you to eat anything but you just weren’t hungry. not even your favorite fresh hot non-salted fries from the golden M could make you eat. You settled for Tig's vanilla frosty.

at the end of the 7th day you pulled into the clubhouse and Happy moved you to a room he had claimed in the back. Tara had been in and out many times but Happy stayed. If he left at all it was while you slept.

by the 8th day Happy had you soaking in a bath and fed enough he was content for now, no one was allowed to visit but the Doc.

by the 9th day you took a walk to the bathroom yourself to take a piss, and brushed your hair with Happy's help and some scissors.

by the 10th day you moved to the front and greeted your family, a new look to go with your bruises.

by the 11th day you were well enough to move to your house, Happy had all but moved in, he surprised you with his pitbull already on your couch.

by the 12th day you were going to Gemma’s to eat, Bobby's made you a whole dozen muffins you didn't share with anyone.

and by the 13th day after your bath you came out to Happy sitting on your bed with a small box in his hand, moving it this way and that. nervous but smiling he held it out to you.

“This really isn’t the time, but i figured with our lives I want to do this now, i want to do this with you. this used to be my ma's.”

you fit in between his legs perfectly, your hands holding his face, he was blurry from the tears in your eyes but the smile on your face made his grow even wider. one of his large hands came up to your cheek and pulled you into a kiss. pulling away only a short distance you gave him your answer, The ring fit perfectly.

“this is the perfect time, nothing would make me happier.” 

and if he got a little teary eyed well your eyes were still to blurry to see. you had his heart, his ink, and now his forever.


End file.
